


The Kissing Bet (The Kissing Booth Fanfiction)

by PonderRose



Category: The Kissing Booth (2018)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boarding School, Deception, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Paris (City), Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: A retelling of The Kissing Booth. Set in a boarding school in Paris, Elle tries to win a bet she made with Lee. They bet that they wouldn't kiss anyone until they were eighteen. Lee has already lost and is determined to make Elle lose too. Noah is more than happy to help out. Changed Elle's name to Amelie (I hate the name Shelley). Enjoy!





	1. A Dozen Roses

I was finishing up perfuming my hair; I always perfumed my hair with Lush’s solid perfumes. If it’s one thing I had to have, it was sweet-smelling hair. “Mae, hurry up! Your guests are arriving!” Lee hollered down the hall to me. “Coming!” Screwing the cap on, I sprayed some rose toner water on my face and grabbed my room key. All of the American International boarding students lived in dorms which had automatic doors; if you forgot your fob key, you were essentially locked out of your building. My keychain was a skull with a rose in its mouth- suited me just fine. 

Lee had already set up everything in our floor’s shared room; each floor had its own room with a tv, pool table, etc. A bunch of food- mostly of the junk variety- was spread out on the table surrounded by black leather couches. There were a few decorations, but I told Lee not to overdo it. Birthdays were never a big deal to me; since Mom died when I was six, we never really had huge parties or anything. Nonetheless, Lee insisted that we do something, even if that something was a small group of friends from our school coming over for a movie night. They were gracious enough to let me pick the movie, which was a risky move on their part because it was automatically going to be something Disney- and I’m talking pre-renaissance Disney. 

I entered to see a couple of pink balloons on the ground, a “Happy Birthday” banner taped on the wall with one of the corners peeling off, chip bags and candies on the table, and a Lizzie McGuire episode- the Mr. Dig comes to dinner one- playing on the tv. I had to hide my amused smile with my hand upon first sight. Awe, poor Lee; he tried his best. He was currently pouring some soda into one of those red party cups in the small kitchen area. A grin curled across his lips when he spotted me in the threshold. “So, what do you think?” “It’s…… lovely,” I scanned the room over again. Yes, it was lovely; Lee did this for me after all, so therefore it is automatically lovely. “I got pink balloons; your favorite color.” “I see that! Thank you, Lee; I appreciate you doing this.” “I know you do,” still smiling, he came over to hand me my own cup. Mine was full of elderflower tonic water; my all-time favorite soda. Well, unless you count Almdudler from Austria. 

“Mandy’s bringing the cake, and Tom has his connector cords, so we can watch whatever you want,” Lee took a sip of his Coke. Ah good old Lee; so American. “Mmmmmm in that case, I think I’d like Muppet Treasure Island tonight.” “Seriously?! More Muppets?” Clearly Lee wasn’t a fan. I laughed, careful not to spill my drink; they are very strict about stains here. “You said whatever I want.” “You’re seventeen now; you’re gonna have to grow out of this puppet-phase at some point.” “You do know that the Muppets were created by a grown man, right?” This made Lee’s eyes roll and my grin widen. 

“Alright, fine. We’ll watch your dumb Muppets. But we get to sing “happy birthday”,” Lee added a clever smirk for emphasis. “Oh no, please! Don’t do that; I hate that!” I whined, tugging at his sleeve. “Too bad! We’re singing! And you’re gonna like it,” he laughed, enjoying my distressed reaction. This boy…….. “Not fair! I wouldn’t make anyone sing at your birthday if you didn’t want us to.” “Yeah, but I already had my birthday last summer, and yes- you did sing. Now it’s my turn to make you suffer.” “Fine!” I crossed my arms pouting. 

Lee grinned and shook his long-haired head. “Seventeen years old……. Man! We’re getting old.” “We’re only seventeen, Lee,” I countered; we could technically do more things legally here in France than back in America. My best friend of seven years watched me for a moment before crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the back of a couch. “That’s right; you only got one more year left to go.” “What are you talking about?” My eyebrow raised at him. A knowing smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth, making me quickly realize what he meant. “You know, the bet,” he sounded super cocky right now. “You mean the one you’ve already lost?” I added a retorting grin of my own. 

“Hey! She was hot, we were sitting by the Eiffel tower, it was spring, and…….” “And you kissed Annabelle Dhoe,” finishing his sentence felt so satisfying; almost as satisfying as the look on Lee’s face afterwards. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Face it, you lost the bet at fifteen years old, Lee. Meanwhile I’m still here going strong.” “For now, but I still have a year. Mark my words, I will find a guy you can’t resist kissing.” “Ok? But you have to do that before next year today. That’s not a lot of time, lovely.” “Just you watch. You’re not gonna win this bet; you’re gonna be kissed before you turn eighteen. It’s gonna happen.” “Yeah, but it has to be consensual and on the lips, remember? Those are the two rules we decided on when we were ten years old. And by the way, why are we still upholding a bet we made when we were kids? I mean, I’ll still win it! But really……. seems kind of childish.” “If that’s the way you feel, then finally kiss somebody; no need to wait until you’re officially an adult,” he tried baiting me. Of course I saw right through this and sent him a brilliant smile to let him know so. “I’ve lasted this long. I can definitely last another year.” “We’ll see,” Lee’s grin grew. Oh Lee; I’d hate you if I didn’t love you so much. 

“Well, I think that you have………” My lighthearted accusation was interrupted by a knock at the door. “That must be Tom,” Lee motioned for me to answer it. Only students who live in this dorm have access to our floor. We were used to letting our friends in after four years of living here. So naturally I opened the door with confidence, only to find no one on the other side. Huh, that’s weird. Though I did spot a bouquet package laying on the ground at my feet. “What’s going on?” Lee asked as I bent down to pick it up. “Someone left this here,” shutting the door, I brought the package inside; I think I already knew what it was but can never be two sure. Actually, I was wrong; you can be sure. I opened the top flap to reveal a dozen red roses inside. Lee came to check over my shoulder, only to then roll his eyes dramatically. 

“Really? Roses again? You get those every year.” Huh, yes…… I’ll admit that they were stunning and smelt superb; the giver knew that roses were my favorite flowers. And I adored flowers. Gently I brought my nose down to take in the impeccable scent; a deep smile blooming across my lips whilst I did so. Yes, I did receive a bouquet of a dozen red roses each year on my birthday- never in person, they were always just left for me. There was no note or card, but I knew who sent them. We weren’t friends now per se, but I’d be sure to thank him later.


	2. Noah Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone familiar in the hall.

Florence, Italy (ten years ago)- 

[I would not say that my father was neglectful as a child; he wasn’t. He just worked a lot and wanted me to get a high-quality education. You see, my paternal side of the family is English, while my maternal side is Austrian. Both of my parents were born and raised in Europe, and only moved to America for work. When I was born, they both agreed that I should go to school in Europe. That meant living in boarding schools abroad for most of my life; not that I minded though. I went to primary school for three years in Britain, and then Daddy decided that I should finish my elementary education in Italy. He had a co-worker who was sending his son to school in Florence. So that’s where I went too. 

Daddy came over to England to fly me over to Italy. I had never been to Italy before and was quite nervous to leave my English-speaking school; I didn’t speak a word of Italian. The academy I would be studying at was a converted nunnery. You could still see soot in the corners of the ceilings from their burning candles. The place, or should I say castle, was medieval with a very convenient iron fence all around the property; Daddy said that was to help protect the nuns back in the day. 

After introductions with the school’s headmistress- a short, stout, older woman named Ms. Lout- she brought me to the American dormitories. For some reason, there weren’t many of us at the academy; most of the students were Italians from other regions of Italy. Me, being the shy seven year old I was, closely trailed behind my father into the grey stone building. It was like a medieval tower; one you would see in movies. A long spiraling staircase lead to a round room at the top, which had two more staircases leading to the girls and boys sleeping quarters. The main room we were currently in had a humongous fireplace, a tapestry-style carpet on the floor, a bunch of very old wood furniture, and a stacked bookshelf. It was by no means modern in any sense of the term; there wasn’t even a television. But I still fell absolutely in love with it at first sight. 

I failed to notice the boy quietly reading in one of the oak armchairs with red cushion. While Ms. Lout explained the history of the room to my father, I scanned around in marvel. Sure, my last school was old too, but nothing like this. That’s when I looked down and locked eyes with the boy for the first time. He gazed up from his book at me, seemingly confused and curious at our arrival. Ms. Lout noticed our silent interaction and spun to see him. “Ah, Mr. Flynn!” Her voice chimed. She motioned for him to come forward, which he did without a word. Still holding onto his book, he came over to Ms. Lout’s side so she could drape her arm over his shoulder. “This is Noah Flynn, the other American pupil at our institution.” “Ah yes, Paul Flynn’s boy. Hello, young man; I’ve heard lots about you,” Daddy greeted him warmly. Noah shook his hand in a polite fashion. 

“Noah has been here for a month now. Aren’t you happy to have another American here with you, Noah?” Ms. Lout asked before looking at me. “Dear, this is Amelie Evens. She’ll be staying here from now on.” “Hi,” was Noah’s simple salutation to me. “Hello,” I replied, not smiling just yet; I still didn’t know how to feel about him. “Your dad told me you’d be here when we arrived. Heh, lucky you get to live here and not back in San Diego like your brother, huh?” “Mr. Flynn said that Lee will join his brother in high school in Paris,” Ms. Lout told Daddy. Then both adults turned to face both of us again. 

“Well, we should let you two get acquainted with each other. Your father and I have some paperwork to fill out, so you just stay here with Noah, ok Amelie?” “Yes, ma’am,” I answered the exact way I had been taught in England. “Such a sweet girl,” Ms. Lout smiled at Daddy as the two left. I waited until the door closed before turning my head back towards Noah. He admittedly seemed very awkward about the whole situation, and I was fairly uncomfortable myself. I didn’t have any male friends back in England, much less be left alone with a boy. Neither of us said anything for a long minute, both twiddling with our fingers and glancing around the room. “So?” “So……..” 

Then, as if by clockwork, we suddenly looked at one another. We didn’t smile, or frown, or even initially react; we merely, effortlessly soaked in the other’s essence. Eventually Noah grinned- a soft, kind grin. I followed suit, smiling back at him. “Hi.” “Hello.”] 

Lee and I parted at my locker where he walked me to every school day. Our school was officially an American institution in Paris; to make it feel more like a type American high school, they installed lockers in the halls. It didn’t work. No amount of Americanisation could make us think we were anywhere but France, and I loved it. 

Lee wished me a good chemistry lecture before departing for his P.E. hour. I waved good bye, not moving until he was out of sight. Once he had disappeared behind the corner, I shut my locker and headed to the senior’s hall upstairs. It wasn’t exactly off limits to sophomores like me; we just couldn’t have lockers up there. The hall was pretty empty already by the time I arrived, textbook in arm. Luckily for me, who I was looking for was at his locker, currently rummaging through it. I had already reached him by the time he shut it; he flinched a little in surprise at my unexpected appearance. 

“Evens!” “Good morning, Noah,” I smiled. “What are you doing up here?” Charming as always. “Thank you for the roses.” He stared at me for a moment, then shrugged and tossed his bag over his shoulder. “What makes you think I was the one who left them?” “You bring me a bouquet every birthday,” it wasn’t rocket science. This muscular fellow “hmph-ed” and brushed past me. “Don’t feel flattered. I almost forgot what day it was.” “Oh really?” My feet spun around to follow straight after him; not because I actually wanted to chase after him but that was the way out. No, chasing men wasn’t really my style- like at all. And I’m sure Noah knew this. 

“Is that all you wanted?” “Yep, everything. Have a good day, Mr. Flynn,” I made sure to walk out in front of him so I could leave first. I could feel Noah’s eyes roll from here; he hated it when I called him that. Course, I hated it when he called me Evens, which he was also aware of. Still……. I was about to exit through the doors until he called me back. “Hey, Amelie.” My first name? This must be special, I thought glancing back over my shoulder curiously. His face softened as his mouth shut for a minute. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
